


去他〇的密室困境

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 你们好，被选中的参与者。你们可以选择：1.在房间里完成一次性交；或2.直接离开房间，并且永远都不能再见到对方；或3.永远留在房间里。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 35





	去他〇的密室困境

**Author's Note:**

> 密室变种，德罗无差。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

罗恩一屁股摔进房间的时候身着晨衣，一手拿着锅铲，一手拿着鸡蛋壳，腰间系着条粉色围裙，上面还歪歪扭扭地写着“FEMALE AND PROUD”。

所以德拉科·马尔福目瞪口呆地盯着他，大概不止是因为他从天而降。

“什么鬼……擦，”罗恩像举魔杖一样举起锅铲，“马尔福，你干了什么！”

“我什么也没做！”德拉科防备地说，“我刚才幻影移形去拜访布雷斯，但是没在预定地点显形，正要弄明白这是什么地方，你就掉下来了。”

“你是说有人绑架了你？”罗恩非常怀疑地说，“你出门不是都要带几个护卫或者仆人什么的吗？”

“只有在特殊的场合。而且你还想当傲罗呢，韦斯莱，你不也在这吗？”德拉科反唇相讥，“不用告诉我你在做什么，看看那条蠢围裙和你手里的东西就知道了。”

罗恩这才想起把鸡蛋壳和锅铲丢到一边，在围裙上擦擦手，德拉科露出了极为嫌恶的表情。罗恩才不管他（而且他一天到晚都是那个表情），抽出魔杖开始检查他们周围。德拉科也拿出了魔杖，像模像样地沿墙壁摸索，尽管他其实不知道自己在做什么。

二人两度在墙边碰头，这间屋子二十五英尺见方，中央有张双人床，一面墙上有扇门，此外别无他物。门上光秃秃的，没有锁或把手，他们轮流试过，都推不开。罗恩建议暂时不要用魔法破门，因为他们不知道门外有什么或者门是不是被做过什么手脚，德拉科勉为其难地同意了。

他朝旁边走了两步，一脚踩中罗恩丢下的鸡蛋壳。“把这个打扫干净！”

“干嘛，你打算住这儿？”罗恩还在用魔杖捅房间角落，“我可不归你指挥，马尔福。”

“保持环境整洁是身为人类的基本品质。”马尔福冷冰冰地说。

“那你就自己做啊。”

“我不是你的仆人，你丢的东西自己收拾。”

“我不是你的仆人，”罗恩鹦鹉学舌，“负责保持环境整洁的没准应该是那个爱好整洁——哎呀。”

德拉科惊得一跳，魔杖对准了那面墙。但墙壁里并没有冒出什么东西，相反，墙壁中央开始凹陷下去，像有一只看不见的手在往上面刻字。

你们好，被选中的参与者。你们可以选择：

1.在房间里完成一次性交；或

2.直接离开房间，并且永远都不能再见到对方；或

3.永远留在房间里。

他们不可置信地瞪着那几行字，接着大张着嘴转向对方，面面相觑。

“这他妈……”

“这也能叫个选择题？”

德拉科收起那副惊讶的表情，矜贵地整整衣服。

“你抢了我的台词，韦斯莱。”

“一个永远都不必再见到德拉科·马尔福的机会，哇哦，圣诞快乐。”罗恩根本没理会他的嘲讽，“我们该怎么选，同时说‘我选2’？”

“我可不归你指挥，韦斯莱。”马尔福抱起胳膊，看向一侧。

“难道你打算选别的？”罗恩说，“先说好，我宁愿和巨蜘蛛在一起，也不会跟你上床。”

“彼此彼此。”德拉科气结，朝墙壁施了个爆炸咒。

那个咒语没在墙壁上留下半点痕迹，反而像个弹球一样在六壁之间到处乱弹，他们花了好几分钟躲它。最终咒语落到床上，炸得一个枕头里的羽毛四下纷飞，这才结束。枕头立刻飞速自动修复，罗恩愤怒地朝德拉科嚷嚷。

“你想害死我们吗？！”

“我只是不想照着什么龌龊小人的指令行事！”德拉科嚷回去，“不像你，这么擅长服从！”

“哦，你有资格说别人是龌龊小人了！”罗恩嘲笑道，“别忘了你是因为谁才没进阿兹卡班！”

他们怒目相向，过了一会罗恩先退一步，他还惦记着自己刚打进锅里的鸡蛋，要是再耽搁下去，他的厨房怕是要着火了。反正，找找别的办法也没什么损失。

他们对墙壁和门试过了所有咒语（小心地选择能让咒语反弹到床上的角度），把床悬浮起来检查地面，又尝试拆下床腿砸门，最终不得不承认唯一的办法大概就是照着墙壁上的指示来做。

“现在没话说了吧，马尔福？”罗恩不客气地问。

德拉科哼了一声，“我数到三。”

罗恩对他的指挥并不服气，但眼下出去才是紧要的事，于是点了点头。德拉科正要念数字，突然想起了什么，对写着指示的墙壁大声说：“解释，‘永远都不能再见到对方’是什么意思？”

墙壁没反应，罗恩有。

“还能是什么意思？你是不是傻？”

你才傻！德拉科把这句幼稚的反驳咽下去，说：“‘见到’有很多种解释，是指我们互相见面，还是连照片都不能看到？那名字呢？我和你都不是什么默默无闻的人。”

“如果出去之后永远都不能碰报纸，那确实有点麻烦。”罗恩明白过来。

“没这么简单。”德拉科阴着脸，“关系到我家人的案子还有没结案的，此外马尔福家族和魔法部的关系也仍然很密切，而你、波特和格兰杰都准备要到魔法部工作。现在我和你看起来可能扯不上关系，但要是连一个名字都不能出现在对方面前，想想就知道根本就行不通。这对我们两个人的生活都会造成影响。”

罗恩又看了一眼那面墙，上边还是那几行字。

“看起来这屋子不会给我们解释了。”

“既然要选2，就要做好面对后果的准备。”德拉科接着说，“如果真的有那样一种魔法，能完全割断两个人之间的联系，那么出去以后，可能你会发现傲罗司临时决定拒绝你的入职，或者我会发现马尔福家族突然完全出局了。”

“还可能会影响到哈利和赫敏。”罗恩马上想到，“现在哈利还在为你母亲作证，他基本上什么都对我们说。”

他无意间碰到了德拉科的痛处，对方变得更僵硬和满怀敌意。

“所以，用用你的脑子想清楚，韦斯莱。”

“我该想什么？反正更倒霉的都会是你。”罗恩反感地说，“我们中的哪一个都不是非得替魔法部工作，我也不会为了前途之类的玩意儿和你上床。那是你这种人干的事。”

德拉科苍白的面颊泛上红晕，他呼吸了几次。

“行，我巴不得赶紧从这儿出去。再看你一眼我都觉得恶心。”

罗恩斜眼看着他，态度却缓和了一点。

“出去之后我会想办法的，不会让这个耽误你母亲的事。而且我可以保证，不管我有没有做什么，哈利都不会丢下他的救命恩人不管。”

“……多谢你高尚的施舍，韦斯莱。”德拉科咬着牙说。

“这不是什么施舍，她救了我的朋友，也救了整个巫师界。”罗恩实事求是地说。

他看得出德拉科受辱的神情，但不管他说的是什么，大概效果都一样。战争开始前好几年他们之间便势同水火，从没试过在不侮辱对方的前提下开展对话。诚然他鄙视对方的软弱，但对于德拉科·马尔福，罗恩的厌恶并不像表现出来的那样多，他已经知道战争会激发出人身上最坏的一面，而德拉科还远不算一个真正的邪恶之徒。

“我想我欠你一个道歉。”德拉科说，让罗恩吃了一惊。

“既然我们出去以后再也不会见面了，那就相当于……我们对对方来说都已经死了，不是吗？很可能即使你死了我也不会知道。”

“呃，感谢你的祝福。”罗恩说。

“我有很多需要道歉的人，一直觉得以后会有更好的时机，或者我有一天会准备好。”德拉科盯着地面，说出这些话像杀了他，但也没有那么难。“可对你，这是我最后的机会了。我……我很抱歉六年级的时候差点儿杀了你，韦斯莱。也很抱歉那天晚上回到城堡攻击你们，抓捕你的朋友。还有我曾经侮辱你和你的家人。”

罗恩目瞪口呆，直到德拉科从刚才的肺腑之言中恢复过来，再次怒视他。马尔福公子脸上的红晕更明显了，语声却变得强硬。

“你不是非得接受道歉，我只是需要说出来而已。反正也不会再见到了。”他说，“现在可以选了。”

“等一下！呃，”罗恩挠着头发，“我是说，我接受你的道歉。既然这是最后一次……”

“我说了你不是非得接受。”德拉科打断他，“你没必要因为这个同情我，我不需要。我不是为了得到原谅才道歉的。”

“我接受。”罗恩坚决地说，尽管还是有点尴尬，“这不是因为我们马上要……从对方生活中死掉什么的，是因为你道歉了，我从没想过你会向任何人道歉，这就足够让我相信了，相信你可能会改变。而且……反正我也没事。”

他耸耸肩，结束了自己的尴尬。

“不仅是你，既然是最后，我也想表现得好一点儿。”

“好吧。”德拉科小声说，“最后。”

几分钟前他们还巴不得永远摆脱对方，然而此刻，这个词停在空气之中，突然就变得沉重了。

“你……那个，多保重。”罗恩磕磕巴巴地说，“我是说，接下来你们的麻烦还多着呢。”

“你也是。”德拉科紧张地吞咽了一下，“我……我对你哥哥的事非常遗憾。”

“我，呃，我也希望克拉布逃出来了。”罗恩的指甲刮过魔杖，导致杖尖迸出几颗火星，“我是说，虽然他想杀了我们，但那种结局太惨了。”

德拉科痛苦地闭了一下眼镜。“我希望自己没有带着他们回去。”

不知道什么时候他们与对方的距离只剩下两尺，面对面站着，罗恩的手臂无处安放地胡乱摆动，马尔福则下意识地用靴地碾着地面，两人都在绞尽脑汁地想还有什么可说的话。

“你穿的这是什么？”马尔福问，指着那条荒唐的围裙。

罗恩愣了一下，“……我那天陪赫敏和金妮逛麻瓜商店，正好有一大群人在举着牌子走过去，她们中有的人就穿着这个，我们刚出来，就被塞了一条。赫敏说有的麻瓜经常这样表达观点，这个是为了女性权利之类的。”

“你知道你可以把它丢掉的吧？”马尔福怀疑地说。

“它挺好用的！”罗恩辩解道，“我正缺一条围裙，反正我也不会穿着它出门——谁知道会有这种事？”

他们再次坠入沉默。有这么一个人，你绝不喜欢，也称不上恨，你们就只是一直在对方生活的边缘地带碍对方的眼；现在因为一间诡异的屋子，你们立刻就要结束了，你会想定格在什么地方？

“你，我是说，你有没有想过……”

“什么？”

德拉科过快地截住他的话，造成了一个空拍，他们近距离地看进对方的眼睛。

“你不觉得……我是想说……”罗恩的脸一直红到了耳朵，“这不意味着什么，对吧？”

德拉科停了一下。

“你想选1？”

“不是我想！我是觉得……”罗恩的视线飘向房间各处，“刚才你也说过，如果真的要彻底从对方面前消失，会有麻烦的，对吧？反正……反正这也不代表什么，我们都成年了，都是单身——你是吗？”

“是。”德拉科承认道，“但我得说我没想到你会提议这个。”

“我们没必要让别人知道。出去以后就，一切照旧，就行了。”罗恩说完，整个人都变成了胡萝卜的颜色。

他的目光回到德拉科脸上，在他嘴唇上一晃，飞快眨了几次眼睛。

“呃，忘了那个吧。当我没说过。”他的头发再挠就要和波特一样乱了，“我们就直接选2赶紧离开然后……”

“可以。”德拉科说。

罗恩被空气噎了一下。

“……可以？”

“我是说，我同意跟你上床。仅此一次。”为表态度德拉科大步走到床边，他努力显得从容一点，但好半天也没解开第一颗扣子。

罗恩拖着脚步慢慢跟过去，现在他的双手好像更多余了。不过他没什么需要做的，晨衣的领口一直开到胸膛，中间只草草系着一条腰带。德拉科的手跃跃欲试地想扯开那个结。

在他这么做之前，罗恩以傲罗式的精准发问：“你和男人做过吗？”

“……我和女人都没做过。”

“啥？你和帕金森不是在一起好几年了吗？”

“我们早就分手了！你不也一直跟格兰杰在一起吗？”

“我们只是朋友！”

德拉科的手停在第一粒扣子上，他们看着对方发呆。

“我……知道原理。”他说。

“原理谁不知道，不就是——”罗恩左手拇指和食指比了一个圈，右手食指捅进那个圈里。

接着他全身僵硬，把手放了下来。

“非常生动。”德拉科干巴巴地说。

罗恩很想打自己一巴掌。

不管他们拖延多久，一个世纪性的问题，最终还是要降临到他们之间的。

“谁在上？” 

（后面没啥好说的，飚就是了，我感觉写起来也不是很有意思，而且也过不了审，索性诸位脑补吧）

总之：此后所有人都对马尔福公子和罗恩·韦斯莱约会的消息感到非常震惊，赫敏·格兰杰除外。

（罗恩：真香）


End file.
